Ivory Heart
by ilurrrverussia
Summary: It's about Austria's heart break and an unlikely friend fixing it up together.  AustriaxPrussia, PrussiaxHungary, RussiaxChina, JapanxChina, ItalyxGermany.


**This story is a bit sad and has many pairings but it's worth it. This story is inspired about what happened to me. I'm Austria and the people who were there will know who's who. Of course, I've added and got rid of some parts but the story line is basically true. So please don't criticise the story line. R and R and enjoy!**

His elegant fingers stroked the ivory keys in his heart. Well, it acted like his heart. Gently he sat himself down on the same old bench in front of his old heart. The aristocrat pushed his glasses up and began to play a tune he heard in England's house by a young 11 year old.

"C B A - C A B – C B A - B C- -" His fingers played on his grande piano. It was better in England's house, the notes there were filled with emotion and atmosphere. The piece was sad and haunting, which described how Austria felt right now, but for once his mind wasn't on the notes filling the room.

"How could he…." Austria thought in his head, "oh how could he?" A fresh batch of tears rolled down his pale cheek bones. Suddenly his hands struck down on the fine instrument.

"Stop Being stupid! I should be happy for them, I knew it wouldn't work any way! I'm being pathetic!" Austria argued bitterly with himself, trying to stop the tears as best as he could. The notes continued through the house, hollow and meaningless. The aristocrat couldn't stop thinking, couldn't concentrate on his music. He could only concentrate on his broken heart.

"Feels like it's a horror film." A certain idiot laughed, leaning on Austria's shoulder. "Please may it not be him!" Austria thought to himself before turning his head to see who it was. The hair on Austria's neck stood up as hot tears started rolling from his eyes.

"Awww don't be like that Roddy!" Prussia whined, hugging Austria from behind. The aristocrat gnawed viciously on his lip.

"Must not let him do this to me..." Roderich thought angrily, "why won't he leave me be? Must not cry any more..." But he could think as much as he wanted, Prussia wasn't leaving.

Austria turned round to see the albino's signature smile lost.

"I'm sorry Roddy, this must be so awkward for every body..." Prussia whispered, close to his comrade's face.

"It is," Austria smiled, "but I'm happy for you. Go knock yourself out." His smile drooped when he saw the beautiful fiure in the back ground.

"Austria? Oh Gosh I feel so guilty!" Hungary began squeak, running to Prussia side. Austria couldn't stand it. They looked perfect together. And no way was there of him coping.

"Brother?" My favourite blonde (well, second) walked in, his face soon turning salmon as he saw Austria's tear stained glasses.

"Germany, do you mind?" Austria snapped. Oh how he hated every one seeing him like this.

"Why are you crying?" Ludwig whispered into the aristocrat's ear.

"I'm not crying!" Austria laughed with no emotion. He wiped his violet eyes with the back of his sleave and smiled a wobbley smile. "Look see? I'm happy!"

"Then why were you crying?" Germany persisted, blonde eyeborws raised.

"Happy tears!" Austria answered back quickly.

"DOITSU!" Italy came bursting in, hugging his German lover with all his strength. He looked up to see the commotion in the main room.

"How does every one keep getting in?" Hungary asked.

"Key. Mat. Flower pot." Italy recited as if he was a robot.

"How does every one know where the key is?" The servant girl questioned further.

"Prussia?" Austria sighed.

"That was a crazy night!" Prussia laughed.

"You idiot!" Hungary laughed, ruffling Prussia's soft white hair. There it was again, love in their eyes, laughter filling the room. Austria started crying again.

"If I bend my head down a bit more they won't see me crying..." Austria reasoned. A sudden shadow casted over the room.

"Austria, why are you kissing the piano?" Ivan asked niavly.

"I'm not!" Austria snapped, his head not moving one bit though.

Ivan tilted Austria's head up.

"Tell me what happened or I'll conquer you!" Russia smiled evily.

"Russia, I don't want to talk here..." Austria whispered back.

"Well if we walk out of here dead casual, no one will realise your crying!" Russia grinned, helping Austria out of his bench.

So Russia walked on, head in the air, usual cute smile and usual cute self. Austria was walking one foot behind him, looking like a prisoner walking to the gallows. Austria did not look casual at all. How could he? He looked so weak and pathetic. And felt it.

They walked pass a near-to-tears Prussia, a guilty Hungary, a confused Italy, an awkward Germany and an old ivory heart...

They walked in the rain with grey clouds above them. They walked passed Litchenstien and a stunned Switzerland.

"Hello Mr Austria, miserable day isn't it?" Lily said politely to her old friend.

"It is, isn't it Lily? You hurry inside before you catch the flu!" Austria ordered. Lilly giggled before rushing inside, she loved that crazy Austrian guy. But not as much as she loved her wonderful big brother.

"You okay?" Switzerland asked nervously once Lily disappeared. He expected the answer he got.

"Yeah! I'm fine! YOU DIM WIT!" Austria snapped furiously.

They walked passed Czech Republic.

"Who upset you? I'LL KILL THEM! Did they do anything to Vienna aswell?" Czech said angrily. She had that blood thirsty look in her purple eyes.

"There's supposed to be no OCs in this fan fiction!" Russia laughed, blowing Czech a kiss. Anna blinked twice before regaining her posture.

"I'm so awesome I break that rule!" Czech grinned. If Russia didn't know better, he could have sworn she was related to Prussia in blood. Czech turned her head to one side as the idea soon clicked.

"Prussia and Hungary. I'm sorry Austria." Czech said softly. She didn't need to be a tom boy in front of Austria and Vienna. And some times, that's just what she wanted.

"It's okay. Not your fault your brother's a jerk." Austria smiled before walking on.

Eventually they reached Russia's home. The house was covered in soft powdery snow. Austria gasped at the sparkling beauty as he laid eyes on Russia's house.

Russia thrown his coat on the coat hanger with ease. Austria traced the elaborate patterns on the wall.

"Wait in there Austria, you try to calm yourself down and then we'll talk!" Russia smiled before disappearing into the kitchen. Austria hesitated, watching the Russian disapear into the distance before entering the office.

The aristocrat cried alone in the grand yet small office and every now and then a Baltic State walked in.

"Is Russia seeing to you?" Lithuania asked the weeping man

Austria nodded. Lithuania felt shocked that some one as strict and posh as Austria could cry so much. It just reminded Liet that anything was possible and that not every one was like what they seemed.

"So what happened?" Russia asked as he sat down on his leather chair. Austria gave no answer."I'm guessing Prussia has something to do this. He was nearly in tears when we walked out." Austria nodded. "Have you two fallen out?" Austria shook his head. "Then what's the problem?"

"I like him. And he's known that now for a while. But now he..." Austria couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes?"

"He..." Austria was determined to say it, but his mouth refused. Saying aloud meant he could never pretend he was dreaming.

"He likes my best friend." It was out, the tears rolling down Austria's face couldn't stop so he looked down. He heard Russia gasp and imagined the shock on his face.

"That is horrible. No wonder you're crying!"

"But what makes it worse I promised to be a good friend and be happy for them!" Austria wailed.

"That's what makes you such a nice person Austria. I think you've been too democratic sometimes with this. You need a good cry and perhaps distance yourself from them," Russia paused before adding, "you need to choose, your head or your heart."

"But when I choose my head my heart still makes me cry." Austria whispered softly.

"I know. I thought I was over China, but when I heard he was with Japan I couldn't stop crying for days on end!" Russia smiled, laughing as he let Austria know his dearest secret. Austria gasped.

"Oh Russia, I'm so sorry!" Austria said softly, patting the Russian's hand. It was weird, them two didn't really know each other. All Austria knew was that Russia wanted to snatch Vienna, and all that Russia knew was that Austria's capital city was Vienna. Other than Vienna, the two really didn't know each other.

"It's okay Austria. Now, we're going to have to think of a plan..." Russia smiled.

As Austria sat on his piano bench once again, he smiled. He gently started to play with the ivory keys on his heart once again.

"C B A - C A B - C B A - B C - -" Austria played once again, the notes stunning his guest. They sat down on wooden chairs that scratched the floor if they moved.

"Austria, I can't understand music as well as you do." Prussia whined, even though he loved the song that Austria was playing. "Murphy's Law." Prussia read, before smirking at the joke.

"I know," Austria sighed before turning to his obnoxious guest. "If you want to go out with Hungary you can do, but I'll need time to get over it. Deal?"

"Me and Hungary have agreed not to go out together. It would be far too harsh for you," Prussia smiled, getting up and cupping his admirers cheek with his hand. Even if he did have his annoying moments, Prussia could sometimes be very sweet. That's why Austria loved him so much.

"Thank you Prussia. Tell Hungary I still expect to see tomorrow morning." Austria laughed. Behind one of the scarlet curtains in the grande room, a Russian smiled to himself.

So Austria and Hungary are still friends to this day. Sadly, even though Prussia and Hungary are made for each other, they had an argument and now hate each other guts out. Russia often checks up on Austria and Prussia has gotten a lot closer to Austria. Let's hope that Prussia and Hungary will be friends again soon! :)

**Reviews are welcomed, no swearing or homophobic behaviour. (I'm straight if any one got confused) Thanks to Jinx Wolfy or what ever she's called for being Czech when this happened! Thanks to Kayleigh for being my Russia and thanks to all those who took the time to read. Byieeeee!**

**ilurrrverussia!**


End file.
